


Noite na Tardis

by Sakram



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakram/pseuds/Sakram
Summary: Após uma de suas longas aventuras, o Doutor decide sentar-se e ler algo relaxante. Enquanto isso, sua companheira de viagens, Clara, nada na suntuosa piscina da sala seguinte. O Doutor pensa que terá um longo tempo privado, mas como bem sabe, nem tudo ocorre conforme o previsto.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald





	Noite na Tardis

**Author's Note:**

> Certo, então... Me perdoem. É isso o aviso.

O Doutor estava sentado em sua grande cadeira de leitura, nos interiores da biblioteca da TARDIS. Sua acompanhante de viagens, Clara, estava nadando na sala ao lado da enorme nave. Cansado após lutar contra os Sontaran no Quarto Sol de Joo, o Doutor decidiu que teria um descanso esta noite - não que fosse possível dizer as horas dentro daquela maravilhosa máquina do tempo.  
Como sempre, escolheu um livro aleatório de algum ponto do espaço-tempo. Essa era a sua incrível biblioteca. Mas por vezes, a TARDIS escolhia coisas desagradáveis para seu esbelto viajante. Dessa vez, era o Kama Sutra.

Clara nadava na grandiosa, e ainda assim razoavelmente rasa, piscina da TARDIS. Vestindo seus novos biquínis vermelhos, que havia ganhado de presente durante uma viagem aos anos 1930 da América do Norte, admitia algum alívio pelo Doutor não estar ali para vê-la. Ela gostava dele, sim, talvez até admirasse alguns de seus traços genéticos e… Não. Não havia espaço para um romance naquela relação. Clara era uma jovem humana com sonhos e um trabalho, e o Doutor era um alienígena do outro lado do espaço sideral.  
Após algum tempo de nado e flutuação, Clara decidiu sair da piscina e voltar para ver como o Doutor estava indo em sua leitura. Entretanto, onde estava o seu roupão?

O Doutor estava assumidamente intrigado pelas várias posições sexuais demonstradas no livro. Era difícil lhe permitir momentos de contemplação de atos carnais dentre tantas viagens e aventuras, mas ele ainda tinha algum tempo antes que o Sino Corporal o alertasse sobre Clara se aproximando da sala. E então, se permitiu ler… E imaginar.  
Começou esfregando-se por cima das calças. Não podia tirá-las agora, mas ainda era bom. Tentava, inutilmente, afastar de sua mente os pensamentos de Clara, nadando logo ali ao lado. E antes que percebesse, sua calça estava abaixada e já se tocava vigorosamente.

Clara havia procurado nas mais variadas salas, mas era em vão. Ocasionalmente, a TARDIS deslocava todas as suas salas e mudava todo o padrão dos corredores. Não acharia seu roupão tão cedo, e num suspiro, decidiu que o bíquini teria de ser suficientemente apropriado para ver o Doutor.  
Normalmente, um sino ressoava nos corredores assim que ela se aproximava da sala de leitura do Doutor. Com o deslocamento espacial da nave, imaginou que o sino agora estivesse em algum outro ponto distante, e prosseguiu para dentro da biblioteca mesmo assim… E ali dentro, estava o Doutor. Oh.

Os dois corações do Doutor aceleraram perigosamente. Ele soltou seu pênis e apenas se remexeu na cadeira, soltando algumas palavras indiscerníveis na expectativa de que Clara se afastasse. Tateou o chão em busca de sua calça e cobriu-se de qualquer maneira esfarrapada, mas sua companheira ainda estava ali, parada e chocada.  
Clara examinou a situação com uma mistura inusitada e contraditória de pânico e calma. Pânico, pois seu coração martelava seu peito e ela não sabia como lidar com algo tão constrangedor e íntimo. Porém um outro sentimento, uma busca por sinais, lhe acometia. 

Clara, posta em pé a poltrona onde o Doutor se sentava seminu, corado e escondendo suas partes com o tecido da calça, tomou o mais próximo de uma iniciativa que conseguiria, e chamou pelo nome do colega.  
“Me desculpa, não é o que parece…”, mentiu o Doutor em resposta. Assim, Clara rapidamente reuniu toda a coragem que precisava para a frase seguinte, e subitamente disparou: “posso chupar?”

O Doutor ainda vestia a sua camisa social abarrotada, sem calças e cueca. Com calma, Clara se agachou em sua frente, ainda vestindo o seu biquíni vermelho. Seu coração palpitando e sua boca fria, a jovem aproximou sua mão e segurou o pau de seu companheiro com força, sentindo-o endurecer e latejar no processo.  
“Clara, você não precisa…” disse o Doutor em meio a gemidos. Em resposta, Clara lambeu a cabeça de seu pau com sua língua sedenta. O Doutor decidiu se calar enquanto Clara trabalhava ali embaixo.

Depois de algum tempo de boquete, Clara se levantou e por um segundo o Doutor pensou que aquele prazer incomensurável havia chegado ao fim. Porém Clara apenas tirou a calcinha úmida do biquíni e seu top apertado. “Quer me foder, Doutor?”  
O Doutor gaguejou “quero”, a palavra quase morrendo em sua garganta. Uma vontade enorme conflitando com sua timidez.  
“Onde você quer me foder, Doutor?”, Clara perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Estava começando a se sentir mais confortável e confiante ali.  
“Onde você quiser”, disse o Doutor.  
Clara apontou para sua vagina e passou a mão por alguns pelinhos, tampando-a completamente. O olhar do Doutor a seguia com atenção e muito tesão.  
“Onde, Doutor?”, perguntou novamente Clara.  
“Quer foder a sua buceta, Clara”, disse o Doutor.

Depois de cavalgar em seu parceiro por algum tempo, com uma umidade invejável tanto ali em baixo quanto nos lábios dos dois após longos e encharcados beijos, os dois estavam plenamente confortáveis (e pelados) naquela grande poltrona.   
Clara sentia o pau do Doutor latejar dentro da sua buceta, e posicionou um de seus dedos na boca do Doutor, que o beijava e mordia pelo prazer. O Doutor, por sua vez, acariciava o cu de Clara com o indicador da mão que segurava a sua bunda.

Puxando o cabelo de Clara, o Doutor se reclinava mais e mais na poltrona para estocar o canal vaginal de sua parceira. Estavam ambos próximos ao clímax.  
Agora, o Doutor a fodia de quatro, dando ocasionais tapas em sua bunda que faziam Clara gemer alto, sabendo que não seria ouvida na suntuosa nave. O Doutor também havia amolecido com o tempo, e se permitia gemer mais e mais a cada nova posição. Mais, e mais, e mais… Até que era inevitável.  
“Enche minha boquinha”, pediu Clara. O Doutor meteu um pouco mais e tirando dali seu pau, finalizou enchendo o rosto de sua jovem parceira de gozo.

“Doutor, onde estava o meu roupão afinal?”, perguntou Clara, uma semana após tanta coisa haver transcorrido naquela mesma biblioteca. “Quando me dei conta, ele simplesmente estava de volta nas minhas malas”.  
O Doutor pensou em alguma explicação complexa e racional, mas a TARDIS havia aterrissado. E então, ele percebeu.   
A velha e boa nave espacial que o havia entregado o Kama Sutra e sumido com o roupão de sua companheira, quase como se sugerindo a conjunção dos dois. O Doutor suspiro, segurou a mão de sua companheira e ambos dispararam pelos corredores, rumo ao desconhecido.


End file.
